Love Unexpected
by Thee Britty
Summary: She was just a bartender at the local bar after a pay-per-view one night and he was just celebrating his win. Nobody knew that one night without sex could make him fall in love. Randy OrtonxOC and eventually EdgexOC


**Disclaimer: ****I only own Olivia. Sophia belongs to Bianca :)**

**Author's Note: Another new story! I probably should finish off one of my other ones but oh well. The plot will thicken in the next chapter and you will be better introduced to Sophia and Olivia. This takes place right after No Way Out. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

The bar was packed with WWE Superstars after the successful No Way Out pay-per-view that Seattle, Washington had hosted. She groaned in annoyance as she ran her fingers through her now wet hair. She was tired of the rain all ready, even though it hadn't been raining throughout the pay-per-view, it was pouring down sheets of rain now. She was irritated that she had been called in to work just because of the superstars and divas that were now occupying the stools and the booths of the bar. She had been enjoying her night off too but she had gave in to the pleas of the owner and told him she'd come in for a few hours.

"Hey, Olivia, thanks for coming in," Collin, the owner said as she stepped behind the bar and tied one of the half aprons around her waist. She just gave him a look before walking over to one of the corners of the bar that didn't seem to be getting any attention.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a monotone voice as she stood in front of Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., Randy Orton, and John Cena. She had heard of them but she wasn't a fan of the business as her best friend and roommate, Sophia was.

"I will have a Bud Light and I want a round of shots," Randy said as he eyed up the dark haired bartender in front of him. "And Cody here…" he paused, to slap the young star n the shoulder. "Will have a Bud Light as well."

She rolled her eyes at the arrogance that seemed to be dripping from Randy's appearance. She had heard all about him from Sophia, who had an extreme dislike for him but that didn't mean that he wasn't good looking because even Olivia could see how good looking he was. She turned her attention away from the arrogant superstar and turned to the shorter light brown haired, blue eyed man. She could care less which one he was but knew that he wasn't the Edge or whatever his name is because that was who Sophia seemed to be fascinated with.

"What can I get you?" she sighed, all ready irritated with the superstars that contained the bar. It wasn't necessarily _this_ bunch but the ones in the corner that were starting to get rowdy.

"The same as all the others," John Cena said with an eyebrow raised as he noted the irritated look that she had given him but he didn't know that the look wasn't directed at him but in general.

She nodded as she took a mental note then turned to the dirty blonde with the bluish grey eyes. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Randy Orton and noticed some of the similarities. She could tell that Randy was older and more experienced than the man she was facing now. She waited for him to order whatever he wanted to drink but after a minute or so of him not saying anything, she groaned inwardly.

"Are you really that--," she started but was cut off when Collin interrupted her by saying, "Liv, watch it." She rolled her eyes but after seeing the serious look that Collin was giving her, she placed a fake, cheerful smile on her face. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Sir? Please, call me Ted," he said with what he thought was a charming smile plastered all over his what he thought handsome face. The smile alone made her chuckle to herself, not to mention his name. "But I would like a Busch Light, please and get yourself a little something, on me of course."

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, thanks. I'd rather not get drunk on the job," before she walked over to get each superstar their choice in beer. She walked back over and set each bottle of beer in front of them, forgetting about the shots of Tequila that Randy had ordered.

"There you go," she said and then noticed that the particular corner in the bar was trying to get her attention. She turned to walk away from the group when she heard Randy shout something at her. She turned back around to face him and said, "What?"

"You forgot the four shots of Tequila that I had ordered," he said, his blue orbs focusing on Olivia's bright emerald green eyes. She muttered an apology before she grabbed four shot glasses, set one in front of each superstar, and proceeded to fill each one with Tequila.

"Is that all? Because there's a rowdy table over there that needs my attention," she somewhat snapped at the superstars and she had pointed at the table she was talking about.

Randy glanced back and saw Adam Copeland, Jay Reeso, and Chris Irvine sitting at the table. He laughed when Adam picked up his empty beer bottle and motioned at Randy. Randy grabbed his full beer and did the same before taking a drink. He turned his attention back to Olivia who looked irritated once again.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, precious. Go take care of Adam; he's celebrating his win over five other RAW superstars," Randy smirked and as he said that, he nudged John's arm only to receive a glare from his friend in return.

Olivia rolled her eyes before she grabbed an order pad before walking over to what she considered the rowdy table. She placed her right hand on her hip as her left hand held the order pad as they were too busy to notice that she had walked up. She began to tap her foot against the floor as she waited for them to realize that she was waiting on them. She looked over each superstar and could instantly pick out the Edge or whatever his name was as Sophia had told her all about him before every WWE telecast.

"You can stop tapping your foot at us, assclown," Chris snapped at the woman as she had finally managed to get her attention.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the man who had highlighted blonde hair and she couldn't tell if it was brown highlighted with blonde or vice versa nor did she care. She was here just to take their orders and to do her job.

"Well, assclown are you going to ask us what we want?" he snapped at her as he glared at her. He didn't think it was right that she had been tapping her foot at them.

"Chris calm down, give this beauty some time to think," the man with the long blonde hair, that she knew as the Edge, said with a smirk plastered all over his face. "After all, she _is_ from Seattle and that means she can't be too bright."

"Guys, guys, guys, come on, leave the poor girl alone," the other man said as he tried to maintain some peace between the other two guys and the bartender or waitress, he wasn't sure exactly what she was. He sent her an apologetic look as he seemed to be the only one that was sober out the three men.

"Jay man, do you _see_ her? Come on, man, don't defend her," Chris said, slapping the newly returned superstar on the back.

Randy Orton had been watching the interaction or more like the harassing that was being done towards the poor bartender. He couldn't believe that Chris and Adam would be like that. Then again, he didn't know just how drunk the new World Heavyweight Champion was. He excused himself from his friends and walked over to the trio and the bartender.

"What's up, guys?" he asked as he stood next to Olivia and eyed up Chris, Jay, and Adam. He looked over at Olivia who didn't even seem phased by the stars or whatever they had been saying to her.

"This assclown was tapping her foot, impatiently might I add, at us," Chris informed the Legend Killer while jabbing his thumb in Olivia's direction.

"You idiots were ignoring me when I had came over to ask what you would like to drink," Olivia exclaimed, her bright green eyes narrowing at Chris.

"Adam, Jay, Chris don't be idiots and let her take your orders," Randy said with a roll of his eyes. He could have went back over to his friends but for some reason, he didn't want the trio here to harass her again.

"I wasn't being mean to her," Jay said holding his hands up in the air in defense. "But I'll just have a Coke since I'm the designated driver."

Olivia sighed and nodded before writing down his preferred choice of drink. She was somewhat thankful that Randy had walked over when he did because she didn't know if she would have been able to keep her cool while trying to get what they wanted out of them.

"I'll just have another one of these," Adam said jiggling his empty bottle of Bud Light. She raised an eyebrow to herself before scribbling down the order and turned her attention to the other man.

"I'll take a Bud Light too, might as well keep it the same," Chris said while eyeing up the woman as she scribbled that down as well.

"Anything else?" she said, trying not to sound irritated but to no avail. She knew that they could tell she was irritated with them.

"Yeah, lose the attitude, assclown and bring us a round of Jager bombs," Chris ordered with a wave of his hand and then turned his attention back to Adam and Jay.

Olivia clenched her jaw before walking back over to the bar with Randy following her. Randy sat back down on his stool and watched the dark haired woman get a circular tray out and she placed the two beers, the Coke, and the round of Jager bombs on the tray. She picked it up easily and made her way back over to the table. She placed the Coke in front of Jay and then left the beers together on one side of the table along with the Jager bombs.

"There, enjoy your drinks," she said before walking back over to the bar, ignoring their shouts at her as she walked back to the bar. She almost had had enough of the bar for the night. She was regretting her decision to come in.

-----------Two Hours Later-------------

Olivia glanced at Orton as he seemed to be the last one there for the night. She raised an eyebrow as she watched everybody leave as Collin announced it was time to close. She noticed that Randy wasn't in any shape to drive or let alone move. Collin began to walk over to the wasted superstar but Olivia held a hand up to stop him.

"I'll handle him Collin if you lock up," she said softly. It was safe to say that in the past two hours, she had formed some sort of friendship with the Legend Killer, if it was to be called anything.

"All right, Liv, be careful," he said as he began to wipe down the bar as Olivia walked around the bar and over to Randy.

"Randy," she said softly nudging the slumped over superstar. She laughed a little when he mumbled something that didn't even sound like any language that she'd ever heard of. "Come on, the bar's closing. I'll give you a ride to your hotel."

"My hotel? Which one?" he slurred as he placed his tattooed arm around my neck and stumbled to his feet.

"Have you forgotten which hotel you're staying at?" she giggled as she stumbled to pull her car keys out of her coat pocket. He leaned a little more on her as he tried to think of which hotel he was staying at.

"I don't know," he muttered helplessly after about a minute or two of silence. This alone caused Olivia to chuckle as she continued to usher him out of the now closed bar.

"Don't you have a key card?" she asked him as she pulled him over to a black Hummer 3 and for her job, it was a nice car to have but it was a present from her father after she graduated high school, which was only two years ago now she was doing this job to support herself in college.

"Ted and Cody have them both," He slurred as he leaned against her Hummer 3. She stifled a giggle as she pressed the unlock button on the key pad keychain twice before opening the passenger door to allow him to get in. She stayed by the door as he moved towards the seat but paused as he looked down at her. He smiled a bit before leaning down and kissing her then he slurred, "You're pretty."

"And you're drunk," she giggled before pushing him backwards so he landed in the passenger seat. She giggle as he managed to get his feet in and then fumbled with the seatbelt. She leaned in and hooked the seatbelt into the right place before shutting the door and hurrying around to the driver's seat. She pulled the door open and got into the driver's seat and quickly started the car.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on a nice couch," Olivia chuckled as she checked the other lane and pulled the car away from the parallel parking space and began to drive to her apartment that she shared with her best friend.

She didn't receive a response from the third generation superstar which caused her to glance over at him. She groaned inwardly as she saw him passed out and leaned against the car door. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and held down the number four, which was Sophia's speed dial.

_"Hello," Sophia mumbled sleepily from the other end._

"Soph? It's Liv," Olivia said as she drove through the empty streets of Seattle with the phone pressed to her ear.

_"I know who it is, Livvy, is there a reason you're calling me at 2 a.m.," Sophia asked from the other end._

"I know it's late but I need you to do me a huge favor, Soph," Olivia almost pleaded into the speaker of the phone. She pulled into the parking lot of her Apartment's parking lot. "But I need you to come outside and help me, it's kind of an emergency."

_"Fine, but you owe me," Sophia mumbled before hanging up._

Olivia sighed and set her phone down in the center console's cup holder. She turned her car off and waited to see Sophia's 5'6 form walking out to help her. Sophia was probably going to kill her but she couldn't get a drunken Randy Orton up to their apartment alone. She slid out of the car as she saw Sophia walk up to the car.

"What is this 'kind of emergency' you are talking about?" Sophia grumbled as she pulled her coat tighter around her body.

"This," Olivia said as she opened up the passenger's side door and let Randy lean against her slender form. She looked into Sophia's big light brown eyes. "I know this is Randy Orton and that you have a _severe _dislike for him but, Soph, he's drunk and he doesn't remember which hotel he's supposed to be staying at and his friends ditched him. I need you to help me get him up to our apartment."

"Livvy only you would befriend the biggest asshole of the WWE," Sophia muttered but helped her best friend get the drunken Randy Orton out of her Hummer 3.


End file.
